Thicker Than Blood
by A. C. Whitlock
Summary: The Cullens are on the move again. Nessie is now the equivelent of 15/16 year girl. But this time she doesn't want to leave Jacob and he won't listen to reason... What are they willing to put their friends and family through to stay together? What dangers
1. Preface

Alright people here it goes

**Alright people here it goes! The hottest fanfiction this year! I hope… This is the last time I will say this for the remainder of the story… I don't own any of Meyer's characters. If I did I wouldn't be single!! **

**I hope this is the last time I have to say this but I doubt it will be… if you want me to post more of the story then you have to submit reviews! It isn't that hard people go on down in the bottom left corner just hit submit… if you don't have an account, oh well, leave an anonymous review… I don't care just make sure that I get a review from you… the good, the bad, the ugly, and the just plain undesirable… I want them all!! **

**Jacob: **_**You're being over dramatic.**_

**lets out a low hiss**

"_Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw._

"_We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him._

"_Forever and forever and forever," he murmured._

"_That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

Preface

I admit it! They were right! I screwed up now all my friends and family are in trouble. And it's all because of me. Again! What was I thinking? How could I do this? To Carlisle? To Esme?... Mom and Dad… how could I do this to _Jacob_?

**Edward POV**

Here we are faced, with imminent death, and all she can think about is how she screwed up. I wish I could tell that it isn't her fault. Any of us would have done the same thing, but I won't get that chance… we shouldn't have pushed so hard. I should have put more thought into this. I should have considered what this was doing to her. This isn't her fault, it was mine.

Now the Volturi are going to get their way. They are going to get us. Dead or otherwise… this time there is no witnesses for either side. No time. No where to run. This time there is no way to stop them…

**I don't expect you to review this but feel free to let me know that you are interested in the story… **

**Jacob: **_**That's the same thing…**_

**Oh shut up! No one asked you! Go sit in the corner till I have need of you…**


	2. Chapter 1: the begging

This is officially the first chapter

**This is officially the first chapter… This starts the official record keeping of how many reviews I'm getting before I put up the next chapter… so if you want more then tell your friends to read and review and or review twice… I don't care… **

**Jacob: **_**You're too easy on them.**_

**Would you just shut up! Just because they like you, and she loves you, doesn't mean I should have to put up with you! Now go away!**

The Beginning

So after our small, blissful, but perfect piece of forever ended, we laid on the bed in silence. Not even bothering to breathe. I had my eyes closed in concentration, my lips pressed together. I had one hand pushing Edward's chest down and the other was on the side of his face. I wasn't going to let him move. I was going to hold this shield down for more than five seconds. I was going to show him everything if it killed me. Though that wasn't likely to happen.

I could feel his face twist into a smile as he listened to my thoughts. When I got to the most recent ones, I found it harder to concentrate because the emotions weren't just strong, they were fresh…

Edward suddenly shifted and since I hadn't counted on him sliding sideways, I collapsed on the bed at full force… there was a deafening _crack_ from the frame, and the bed dropped three inches in height.

"Oops!" We both said as my shield snapped back into place.

Then I heard Nessie stirring in the next room. That was strange, she never moved when she was asleep. Then she whimpered slightly and Edward and I were standing next to her bed. He started humming my lullaby. I picked her up and put her hand to my face. Whatever had made her whimper had passed because now it was all bright colors and flashes of images. Some were of Jacob or me. Some were the pictures that Zafrina had showed her before she and her sisters left to go back to Brazil.

There was something behind each image though. She was happy and the images were bright and all things that had been fun and happy. But under them I could still see where she was remembering the clearing… the black cloaks seemed to be floating in the edges and backgrounds of all the pictures.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waste and he kissed the top of her head. "She'll be ok."

"That shouldn't have happened," I hissed.

"It doesn't matter… it's over and she'll forget them." He sounded fairly certain of that. I wasn't.

"We don't know that. Nahuel seemed to have a pretty good memory."

"He was always reminded of what had happened. Even though she never tried to make him feel guilty, she was always a constant reminder. That won't happen to Ne—Renesme."

"You know I don't care."

"Yes, you do. But you gave up."

"Exactly! Meaning you can call her what ever you want."

5 years later

"Mom?" Renesme's brown eyes met with mine, her bronze curls, they were exactly the same color as Edward's hair, bounced lightly as she jerked her head toward me.

"Yes?" I was reluctant to hear her question. She spoke more than she did when she was small but she still preferred the secrecy of her gift.

"When are we going to see Zafrina and her sisters again? I'm growing awfully fast and they won't be very happy if we get there after I'm already grown up." She smiled at me. That wasn't the question I'd thought it was going to be. I sighed in relief.

"Actually we were thinking about going in the next month or two. As soon as Alice gives the clear and Rose and Emmet get back from… Edward, where are they now?" Edward walked in the room just then. He threw something on the bed and handed Renesme an expensive looking shopping bag.

We all three rolled our eyes, "Alice," we all sighed. Then Edward answered my question. "They are in the Bahamas."

"Oh, that's right," I had known that. But I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that they were out in the sun having a great time while we were stuck in the semi-dark and snow… I looked him right in the eyes and took a deep breath. _How does that work again?_ I asked sarcastically. I was still shielded from him but it was easier to take it down when it was just the three of us. It was like I had performance anxiety or something…

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. He glanced briefly at Renesme, walking out of the room, then he whispered, "They just reversed our days and nights minus one member of the company involved."

We both looked out the window, where what little light there had been today was fading. It was "sunset." Then we both looked at the clock. Almost time for Renesme to go to bed…

There was a knock at the door. Edward and I both got surprised looks on our faces. Then we were both a little peeved. I took another deep breath and looked him in the eyes again. _Who and why!?_

"Carmen. Alice sent more clothes."

"What!?"

We walked to the door. Edward opened the door while I started clearing off the couch in the front room.

"We're sorry. You know how she is though…" Edward said taking the bags from Carmen and waving her in to the house.

"No problem. At least if I'm bringing stuff to you guys I don't have to be shopping with her. It's Kate and Garret's turn today, er, tonight now I guess..." She smiled. Edward and I just stared gravely at each other. We knew all to well what Alice was like when Jasper was hunting without her. We usually hunted in our pairs or as a family.

Since Jacob, Seth and Leah had come up with us, we had to do things a little differently as we got settled in. Of course we had to leave Forks. When we did, we went to New Hampshire, where Edward and I spent a year and a half at Dartmouth. Then, because of Renesme's growth spurts, we had to pick up again. So we went to Brazil to visit Zafrina and her sisters.

We stayed there a while. Edward and I managed to sneak off to Isle Esme. Renesme noticed our absence and we both seemed unable to think strait without knowing if she was alright. After that, we came here, to Denali. Rose and Emmet split for the Bahamas after a hunt that took them three days…

We were technically unpacked. However, we had so many shopping bags of clothes lying around that we couldn't really be sure… But Jasper, Carlisle, Tanya, and Esme were getting back in the morning. So _hopefully_ Alice would calm down a little… hopefully…

I let out a deep sigh. Renesme came out of her room and walked into the kitchen, reappearing with a can of soda. She didn't like human food, but she was a caffeine addict like you wouldn't believe! I'm not sure, but I think either Jacob or Charlie is to blame for her even knowing the stuff existed. But like I said, I'm not sure… and she won't say, or show. Edward can't get it out of her either!

"Hey, Carmen," Nessie said taking the spot I had just cleared on the couch. "Staying long?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I was just dropping off the clothes from Alice. Besides it is awful close to your bed time. Maybe I should just go."

"Be careful. We'll come by tomorrow. Renesme, she's right. It's late." I started clearing off more space on the couch just so I could look busy. I watched as she downed the last of the soda. I heard her already fast heart beat speed up slightly.

She smiled at me, then gave Carmen a hug and thanked her for coming by. Then she disappeared into the bathroom to change for bed. Carmen hugged Edward and me goodbye, then slipped out into the night.

"Any other surprises? I would think by now Alice has figured something out. Is she planning on sending anymore visitors?" I asked throwing a couple bags of clothes in the corner, behind an arm chair.

We both smiled and laughed a little. Renesme came out of the bathroom just then.

"Night, Nessie." We both hugged her and kissed her. She pressed a palm to each of our faces. I saw us when she was very small. Before the clearing. It was Edward and me smiling at her in the living room of the main house back in Forks. She forced as much love and feeling into the image as she could, then turned toward her room.

"Mom?" She stopped just outside the door. Edward froze. Then he turned his too—composed, blank gaze to me.

Uh-oh. This is the question that I had been afraid of earlier. "Yes?" I said through my teeth. I didn't move and I stopped breathing. It wasn't that the question was bad, or that big of a deal, I just wasn't sure what the answer was. And Jacob was not helping!

"After we go to Brazil, will we come back here? Or were we going somewhere else?" She turned back around to face me. Her brown eyes, _my_ brown eyes, looked dead at me. "I just wondered because if we left, it would make it harder for Jacob to stay home."

I shot Edward a "rescue me" glance and then caught her eyes again. _What do I tell her?_

"We don't know yet. We have to talk to Billy and Sue. We also need to talk to Jacob but he won't let us get him alone." Edward smiled at her. She seemed to buy it. If I hadn't known the truth, _I_ would have bought it!

She said good night again, then spun around, walked into her room, and closed her door.

**Alright, I know that doesn't really seem like much, but there **_**is**_** some serious stuff in here. If you don't think so, then read it again, review it, I'll post the next chapter and you can watch the story unfold…**

**Jacob: **_**Way too dramatic… I was looking over your brainstorms—**_

**You what!? Just get lost! Please?! I hate having conversations with fictional characters! It makes me seem crazier than I actually am!**

**Ashley: That's not possible!!**

**Would you people just leave me alone!? Fictional and real! Just go away! Wait Ashley stay. Please, I need a beta… but Jacob, get lost! **

**Please review... :)**


End file.
